Todos contra Haruno Sakura
by Loser93
Summary: Este fic es completamente bashing hacia la chica protagonista de Naruto, Sakura Haruno, si no la soportas, o si eres de los que opinan que todo lo que se dice de ella es cierto, entonces este es tu fic, si por el contrario, eres su fan más absoluto, lamento decirte que aqui no tienes nada que hacer.


**Disclaimer: La saga de Naruto no me pertenece, igual que todos sus elementos, jutsus y un largo etcétera, todo esto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**AVISO**: _El siguiente fic contiene bashing contra Sakura Haruno, además de semi-AU, Ooc, humillaciones, así que si eres fan de la chica de cabello rosa u odias el bashing, este no es tu fic._

_**Dicho todo esto, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia, o al menos, no me odiéis.**_

* * *

_En el vacio entre universos nos encontramos con una persona en medio de toda luz y oscuridad, este elemento es el guardián del tiempo y el espacio, tiene la apariencia de un hombre desnudo bastante musculado, tiene puesto un casco negro y opaco, con bordes rojos, su piel es de color rojo, pero sus manos y pies son de color blanco._

—Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a esta pequeña cruzada contra Haruno Sakura, he leído muchos comentarios de personas que dicen que esta chica es un personaje inútil, débil, y muchas otras cosas que en este instante no recuerdo, algunos la defienden diciendo que fue capaz de vencer al miembro de Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori en ocho capítulos del anime, pero la pregunta interesante es, porque no ayudó a Uzumaki Naruto, quien estaba apunto de morir en su batalla contra el otro miembro de Akatsuki, Pain, la que si se atrevió a ir para intentar salvarlo fue Hyuuga Hinata, quien estaba enamorada del rubio, quizás no hizo gran cosa, pero logro que Naruto se librara de Pain y se convirtiera en el Kyubi con ocho colas, permitiendo así que el joven ninja conociera a su padre.

_Pero eso no es lo importante, estamos aquí para hacerle y decirle de todo a nuestra chica de cabello rosa, vamos a viajar a un universo alternativo, en ese universo el rubio Uzumaki logro vencer a Uchiha Sasuke, trayéndolo de nuevo a su aldea, cumpliendo de esta forma la promesa que le hizo a Sakura._

_Ahora un poco de silencio, tenemos a Haruno en la entrada de la aldea, la Hokage se mantiene a su lado, ¡Play!_

—Por favor, Naruto, espero que puedas volver junto a Sasuke-kun-.

—No estés triste, ambos chicos van a volver.-

_A lo lejos, dos sombras aparecen, uno de ellos lleva el otro a su espalda, pero ambos están bastante heridos, esas dos personas son Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke._

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun - grita Sakura corriendo hacia ellos, mientras Tsunade lo ve todo con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo, alegrada de que el rubio volviera a Konoha con el pelinegro, pero en ese instante ve como Sakura le pega un bofetón a Naruto, haciendo caer a ambos chicos al suelo, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

— ¿Sa-Sakura-chan? ¿Porque me pegas? - pregunta el joven con una mirada de tristeza a su amiga -.

—No es obvio, te dije que lo trajeras sano y salvo, y esta magullado y desmayado.

— ¡No me dejo alternativa! — exclama furioso el chico.

— ¡Siempre hay una alternativa! ¡Tu eres el del dialogo, maldita sea Naruto!, eres un estúpido, no me hables nunca jamás, en tu vida— dice la joven con una mirada llena de odio hacia el rubio, tras decir esto, se agacha para recoger a Sasuke y llevarlo al hospital para que lo curen, pasando por el lado de la Hokage, ignorándola completamente, cuando esta intentaba reprenderla por hacer lo que hizo, luego se acerca a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Quieres que te ayude a andar.

—No, lo hare yo solo - dice el Uzumaki con la mirada triste y llorando, andando y cojeando hacia la aldea, mientras Tsunade lo mira, con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Stop!, paremos el tiempo un momento, os podéis que creer lo que ha pasado aquí, o sea, Naruto casi muere para evitar que Sasuke se vaya junto a Orochimaru, y cuando ambos regresan, Sakura le insulta por haber golpeado al Uchiha y conseguir devolverlo a su aldea, ahora avanzaré el tiempo, y pasaremos al día en el que Sasuke despierta del pequeño coma en el que estaba, tras esa batalla épica, dicho esto, ¡Play!

_En este instante nos encontramos con el Uchiha tumbado en una cama de hospital, y con Sakura sentada en una silla preocupada por su estado._

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, por fin has despertado, como me alegro - dice la chica con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Sakura, eres tú? ¿Donde esta Naruto? ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunta el Uchiha interesado por el estado de su amigo.

—No te preocupes por ese monstruo, ya le deje las cosas bien claras por lo que te hizo.

— ¿¡Qué has hecho, qué!? Que Naruto y yo hayamos estado así heridos es todo culpa mía.

— ¿Que cojones estas diciendo Sasuke-kun?, ese idiota casi te mata, y si te pierdo... ¿Que voy a hacer? - baja la mirada.

—Tu lo que debías hacer era preocuparte por Naruto, no por mi — mira a la peli-rosa — quiero que te vayas, no te quiero ver hasta, al menos, que me haya recuperado, vete de aquí.—

_Dicho esto, Sakura sale de la habitación dando un portazo, luego ve que Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee y Tenten van hacia la habitación del Uzumaki, cuando pasan justo por delante de la del Uchiha._

—Pero si es la traidora, jamás hubiera pensado que le harías algo así a Naruto — dice Ino muy enfadada con Sakura.

—Te lo aviso ahora, Sakurita, no quiero que me hables jamás, comprendes, jamás — contesta Tenten mirándola enfadada y pasando de ella, Lee la sigue con una mirada de decepción, fijando su vista con la chica de la que había estado enamorado, después Shikamaru y Choji los siguen, al momento Ino va tras ellos.

—Todos me odian, yo solo hice lo que creí correcto, pero...—

-¡Stop!, paremos la escena, ahora la muy desgraciada esta triste porque todos la odian, pero ahora es cuando la voy a castigar, volveré a avanzar un poco el tiempo, ahora es cuando sale a la calle, para volver a su casa junto a sus padres, ¿el problema? Ahora lo veréis, ¡Play!

_Nos encontramos con la joven Haruno saliendo del hospital, a los pocos minutos llega a la puerta pero entonces..._

—¡Stop!, ¿otra vez?, pero que pesado es, debéis pensar, pero esto es así, ahora le voy a dar un castigo de nada, ni lo sentirá.

_Haciendo un movimiento de mano, abre un portal y se mete dentro de este, apareciendo justo al lado de Sakura - ahora te daré el castigo que te mereces - la coge para cargarla a su espalda y se la lleva a un callejón oscuro y sin salida_ — aquí empieza tu espiral de destrucción — _la pone contra la pared y le arranca los pantalones cortos y las bragas - _ojala pudiera oír tus gritos de placer, zorra, pero entonces me pillarían y se habría terminado todo — _el enorme pene del guardián se pone erecto y con la punta, empieza a frotar la vagina de la chica_ — me encantan las menores, ahora te la voy a meter tan hondo que vas a gritar de placer, ah, no, que no puedes — _ríe con lujuria y poco a poco la empieza a meter en su parte femenina_ — ojalá pudieras sentirla en tu interior — _tras varios minutos empujando, el Guardián libera sus fluidos dentro de la chica_ — tienes suerte de que no te puedo dejar embarazada, ahora voy a dejar que la aldea de Konoha vea la guarra que eres — _la levanta y la pone cerca de la salida del callejón, pegándole un patada en el culo, luego vuelva a abrir el portal, entra dentro y desde su lugar vuelve a activar la escena_\- y ahora, ¡Play!

_Tras darle la patada y volver a su lugar para activar el tiempo, la joven de cabello rosa cae al suelo, cuando se pone cachonda sin saber porque, mientras de sus partes femeninas salen fluidos, entonces la puerta de su casa se abre y sus padres salen de esta, viéndola en el suelo y mojada._

—Sakura, ¡que has hecho! ¡¿Crees normal hacer esto?! —grita enfadada la madre de la joven.

—Yo no he sido, tienes que creerme mamá, lo juro - decía la chica llorando, mirando a sus padres con ojos llorosos.

—No engañes a tu madre, Sakura - dice su padre enfadado y saliendo de su casa, acercándose a su hija, quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

—Papa...—

— ¡No me llames papa!, para ti soy Kizashi Haruno, tú solo eres una puta y una guarra.

—Pero yo... - recibe una bofetada de su padre.

—Solo eres una vulgar zorra, no esperaba esto de ti, ¡a partir de hoy dejas de ser nuestra hija! - grita entre lagrimas y furia el señor Haruno, dando media vuelta para entrar junto a su mujer dentro de casa.

_En la calle, las mujeres miran a la joven con desprecio, las madres tapan los ojos a sus hijos, algunos hombres miran excitados y otros simplemente la ignoran, pero lo peor llega cuando ocho ANBU la rodean._

—Sakura Haruno, quedas arrestada por escándalo publico — habla uno de ellos con una mascara de jabalí —serás encerrada hasta orden de la Quinta Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

_Dos de ellos la cogen de los brazos y desaparecen en rápido movimiento, detrás suyo se van los otros ANBU._

_Tres días tras ser detenida, la chica de cabello rosa estaba frente a la Hokage, tras una fuerte discusión, Tsunade decide expulsar a Sakura de la aldea para siempre, tres días más tarde esta se encuentra en las puertas de Konoha._

—Por fin me iré de este puto sitio de una jodida vez, cuando vuelva seré tan fuerte que la destruiré para siempre, y ni siquiera esos cabrones impedirán mi venganza – piensa la chica, dándose la vuelta y yéndose de allí, o eso imagina ella.

_Seis meses tras esos eventos, Sakura iba andando por un bosque, cuando de repente chocó con un hombre calvo y de piel morena, esta persona vestia un traje de color negro, una corbata de color azul y unos zapatos también negros y en su dedo tenia puesto un anillo dorado._

—Le pido perdón señor—

—Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón, no me fijaba por donde iba, por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?—

—Mi nombre, hace tiempo que me lo quité, pero puedes llamarme Mie.

—Bonito nombre, mi nombre es Charles Johnson, pero puedes llamarme Charlie.

—Encantada — ambos se dan la mano.

—Oye, te gustaría venir conmigo a mi aldea?—

—No se que decir, si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta allí.

—Gracias, me gustará tener compañía con una chica tan guapa como tú, Mie.

—Antes de nada, me interesaría saber el nombre de tu aldea.

—Mi aldea se llama, Niggagakure no Sato.

— ¿Niggagakure? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de una aldea con ese nombre.

—Es desconocida para muchas personas, lo que ocurre es que no somos una aldea de ninjas, sino que somos hombres de negocio.

— ¿Y que clase de negocios tenéis?

—Pues lo típico, compramos acciones, trabajamos en oficinas, y muchas otras cosas.

—Ah, entiendo, muy bien, podemos ir, me gustará ver como trabajáis.

Tras su conversación, ambos fueron rumbo hacia la aldea de Charles, tres días después llegaron a Niggagakure.

—Sé bienvenida a mi aldea, Mie, ¿te gusta?

_La aldea era parecida a la de Konoha, con la diferencia de que en la entrada no había guardias y las puertas estaban cerradas, al lado de una pequeña puerta, había un interfono._

—Hey Mark, abre la puerta, soy Charles, vengo acompañado por una amiga.

—De acuerdo Charlie, ahora abro — entonces la puerta se empieza a abrir lentamente.

—Si me haces el honor, Mie, adelante.

—Muchas gracias señor Johnson.

_Entonces la chica entra dentro la aldea, su sorpresa es mayúscula al ver a un hombre, que tiene a una mujer de unos veinticinco años atada con una correa en el cuello y completamente desnuda_, otro tiene sexo con una chica de al menos diecisiete años, completamente desnudos.

— ¡Donde coño me has llevado, hijo de la gran puta! —grita la chica cabreada e intentando escapar, pero recibe un puñetazo de Charles que le rompe el labio con el anillo.

— ¡Cierra tu sucia boca, puta, a partir de hoy eres mi esclava! — contesta Charlie mirándola con la vista ensombrecida — no querías conocer Niggagakure, ¡pues lo harás! — coge a la peli-rosa del cabello y la arrastra hasta dentro de una habitación y la tira dentro — hoy te enseñaré quien manda aquí — entonces el hombre se quita la ropa y queda completamente desnudo delante de la chica — te voy a joder tan fuerte que no sabrás ni donde estás.

—¡No lo hagas, no! — Charlie cierra la puerta, mientras se oyen los gritos de Sakura.

_Han pasado cinco años desde que Sakura fuese llevada a Niggagakure, actualmente la joven ha perdido completamente la cabeza, fuera de la aldea, empezaba la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja._

—Hola cariño, vengo a darte tu dosis del día, la estas esperando, ¿verdad? Si, lo sé.

Dentro de la habitación, Sakura tenía la mirada completamente perdida, aparte de eso, tiene pircings en varias partes de su cuerpo, en su cabeza solo esta el sexo y sexo, nada más, ya ha olvidado su nombre, a sus padres, sus amigos y su aldea.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Y aquí termina el bashing a Sakura Haruno, pido perdón si alguien se ha sentido ofendido, si has leído todo esto, significa que desprecias un poco a la peli-rosa, si es así espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**


End file.
